


Transitions:  Stages of Evolution

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [1]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  Kenny’s mother, Kartika Wilson has her final interview for her medical specialty of what the psychic and physiological limits of telepaths, viopaths, and advanced telepaths are; however, her Celebration of Knowledge reveals an unexpected personal bias which could challenge her attainment to become an officially sanctioned doctor for the Galactic Federation.This story takes place during the Starbird crew’s extended medical quarantine as described near the end of The Return: Sacrifice for the Sogguth.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980





	Transitions:  Stages of Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Why were there two versions of breaking out in the original series? How was Tricia able to hold off on her personal breakout until her mid twenties? Why are their two breakouts for advanced telepaths? Why did the original series telepaths need jaunting belts to go long distances while the new series telepaths did not have to utilize them at all? What are the levels of aggression with telepaths, advanced telepaths, and viopaths? How do telepaths become stronger to eventually become the dominant species on a given planet? Why are Time Guardians so long-lived? What was it about Tyso enabling him to kill on occasion? Just some creative answers this author has thought up of to explain interesting peculiarities with the official old/new series and my own creations. Enjoy!

Galactic Trig Station, March 1979

“Please state your name, planet of origin, and your relation to the Federation,” the disembodied voice spoke.

“My name is Kartika Wilson. I am from the closed planet of Earth. My relation to the Federation is that of my son, Kenny, assumed ambassadorial duties for the Federation, his last posting was as Ambassador to Spyra.”

The voice seemed to take slightly longer to respond, as if acknowledging this information.

“Kenny Wilson, Overmind representative; Spyra Ambassador; status was MITL, missing in time lanes for three years; recently returned with Carol Hathaway; Overmind representative; wife of Narcissa Bristiss and mother of Nova Bristiss; also MITL, missing in time lanes; recently returned.”

“This is correct,” Kartika said.

“Please come in,” the voice responded as the doors opened to reveal a spacious room, a table to the front which seated a lone figure, a chair situated across from the individual, and another table to the side which contained a few refreshments. 

“Welcome Kartika Wilson. I am Dr. Timon Mosta. I am to conduct your final Celebration of Knowledge for your status level attainment of Federation Physician Specialist; your specialization being in physiological and psychological health of telepaths within the two years following their initial individual breakouts.” 

“That is correct, it is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Timon,” Kartika said as Dr. Timon had stood up to receive her, shaking hands.

As she took her seat in front of him, Kartika reminded herself that this was not actually her first time meeting one of the Federation’s prestigious research physicians. The Celebration of Knowledge was a traditional affair and not as formal as her prior Demonstrations of Knowledge; nonetheless, certain decorum in how one introduced and conducted oneself was still upheld. 

Seating himself at the opposite end of the small table, Dr. Timon continued, “I want to congratulate you for having passed your written, vocal, and practicals of our medical program. For telepaths, the program can be of an intense nature, for non-telepaths such as yourself, the majority usually find themselves having the pleasure of finding out the program was more than they expected or could handle. I have been notified your studies and theoretical research results have been exemplary and showcase the highest integrity of yourself, and of your citizens of the closed world of Earth.”

“Thank you Dr. Timon,” Kartika simply said. 

The Federation physician smiled, “This Celebration of Knowledge will be a casual discussion of everything you have learned. We have always felt that the ability to discuss one’s knowledge of their upcoming lifework within a conversational setting reveals not only one’s knowledge of their work, but one’s personality. There are no right or wrong way of answering the questions I shall be asking you, provided that they are truthful to the best of your knowledge and that you can receive constructive criticism, if any, which potentially could come along. Do you understand the proceedings of this final interview?

“I do Dr. Timon,” Kartika responded.

“Excellent. To start, why don’t you state to me, a few things about what you have learned in your pursuit of your specialty,” Dr. Timon ordered.

Kartika cleared her throat as she began, “Telepaths have been present in the galaxy for over 100,000 years. For a planet to have telepaths, there must be at least one emergent, strong enough to breakout properly on their own. And then that one will affect the breakout of another. It is usually appropriate to utilize at least three telepaths to ensure a proper and safe breakout of an emergent afterwards when more telepaths have developed. The chances of a telepath accidently jaunting into and entrapping themselves in hyperspace are decreased by at least 80 percent when this is done.”

Dr. Timon nodded, “And what are the specifics of which a telepath is able to attain their special powers?”

“There are two ways a telepath can breakout to ascend to their special powers. One is the tried and true method of telepathically coaxing the individual to breakout, usually through telepathy. This coaxing results in maximum attainment of all abilities associated with the telepath. The second type of breakout is one which is still controversial in many Federation cultures and research. This aptly named “soft breakout” involves leaving the emergent alone to eventually develop the abilities on their own in a calmer and less traumatic atmosphere. This is usually the case when a lone emergent develops, as nature causes this lone telepath to become strong and intelligent enough to survive. However, it has been established and documented through many centuries, that the more telepaths there are on a planet, the less this type of breakout should be utilized. The soft breakout has been shown to leave more of a chance for the telepath to not have completely developed abilities, leaving weaker levels of telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation; and the possibility to not develop secondary abilities such as token object reading, healing, hallucinations, language interpretation, various levels of technopathic abilities, and sending messages in dreams through time and space,” Kartika continued.

“Personally speaking, the recent telepaths from the closed world of Earth have developed into their full telepathic potential utilizing this soft breakout concept. Mike Bell, Hsui-Tai, and Andrew Forbes have retained their full usage of their special powers and Andrew seems to have developed a personal talent related to biotronic technology. However, after observing and reading other medical research related to soft breakouts, I feel it will be my duty to recommend to John, that this breakout version should be discontinued once there are approximately two dozen individuals having attained their powers who live within the same physical environment as the Tomorrow People have.”

Dr. Timon was intrigued by the Earther’s knowledge of general telepath biomedical studies, especially coming from one who had resided on a closed world the majority of her life.

“Why would you recommend this Ms. Wilson?” Dr. Timon asked.

“The Tomorrow People of Earth have been few and mostly have resided in and around London, England. Because of the few telepaths available thus far, the majority found have decided to live at least within a non-teleporting day’s travel of each other. I have theorized that if their way of bringing more telepaths into their abilities doesn’t change and there are as many as twenty telepaths in London, the next soft breakout could potentially cause the emergent to not develop fully, regardless of the many and permanent psychic imprints that are left throughout the vicinity,” Kartika explained.

Timon folded his hands in front of him, anticipating his next question, “And what do these psychic imprints do for developing telepaths or emergents as they are medically called?”

“Psychic imprints are usually left after a telepath uses their abilities at any physical location. It is standard that an emerging telepathic society will eventually be able to acquire natural long-distance teleportation ability due to the majority of the population being telepathic. This is the main reason why the telepaths on my planet still need to utilize computations with the aid of their biotronic computer utilizing jaunting belts or bands. There has been a theory, presented by Dr. Hamlinne Dectrane of the Federation planet of Icarre, that this type of long-distance teleportation can be made possible for an emergent with the aid of a central computer, which can gather the psychic imprints from around the world and light them like a beacon for other telepaths.”

Timon nodded his head, “And why is this still only a theory?”

“For one, the danger of the computer being in an isolated area, such as a desert or island. So while the computer would automatically draw the telepath to its location after the initial breakout, the emergent telepath would still have to develop their teleportation abilities to a required level, or be forced to come back to the same area as the computer is in until those abilities strengthened. This danger being that if the emergent telepath is in such an isolated area away from civilization, that telepath will be challenged to find the basic necessities for survival such as food and shelter, within a physiological status which is already being pushed to the limit,” Kartika continued.

“Dr. Hamlinne’s theory is still only in the infant stage. As of now, it cannot be utilized on a Federation world whose population is full of telepaths due to the potential of reducing their teleportation distance. The computer would not be able to distinguish between the natural, unique psychic imprints of individual telepaths, something which naturally occurs with telepaths the more they strengthen their teleportation abilities. At the most, it could be used temporarily on a planet whose emergence of telepaths is still ongoing, but once there are a few hundred throughout any given world, the advantages begin to fade, as in that the populations’ teleportation abilities will not be able to fully develop to their peak because the training wheels will have still been on.”

Timon cocked his head slightly in puzzlement, “Training wheels?”

“Just another way of saying that nature has always intended for an emergent world’s telepaths to develop and strengthen their teleportation abilities naturally, and if there is always an assist from a computer such as what is described in Dr. Hamlinne’s notes, the psychic brain will not want nor see a need to strengthen these abilities to its logical and natural conclusion. The brain could potentially rely too much on the synthetic psychic imprints the computer’s beacon would utilize. The brain will need that strength to enable clear telepathic visuals of these non-synthetic imprints, to enable them to perform long-distance teleportation without the usage of teleportation boosters such as belts or bands; prompting the telepath to teleport to places without the fear that they would have had to have seen or been to that specific destination prior, to arrive safely,” Kartika concluded.

“So, what it comes down to is that Dr. Hamlinne’s teleportation theory is a question of natural psychic imprints versus synthetic psychic imprints to assist in long-distance teleportation,” Dr. Timon confirmed.

“Correct, natural imprint means a telepath’s long-distance teleportation acquires its full level potential, the synthetic imprint stifles the potential,” Kartika reiterated.

Dr. Timon nodded, inwardly pleased with her answer, “Is there another reason why these psychic imprints are important to an emerging telepathic world?”

“Psychic imprints help motivate potential telepaths to acquire their abilities just by passing through the environment these psychic imprints reside, which are strong enough to activate their special powers. The more telepaths that develop on a world, the more influence their psychic imprint will have on the physical environment which emergents will come into contact with on a daily basis.”

“So to clarify, as these imprints become more numerous, any emergent who is close to breaking out can go through a physical environment which contains these strong imprints, which will trip their brains into connecting to these imprints, thus activating their abilities?” Dr. Timon asked.

Kartika nodded her head, “That is correct.” 

“What are your projections for your world? Considering its complicated history of emerging telepaths, how long do you think it will take for your…Tomorrow People, to develop that level of complexity with their teleportation abilities?” Dr. Timon asked as he rested his chin on his thumb.

Kartika was always into the physical sciences, whether it was biology or psychological. So this question she would be required to answer would have to utilize the humanities of history, a subject she had never been deeply interested in. She had only studied history if it pertained to the development of science related discoveries. However, since her course work to become a fully-fledged doctor specializing in telepath physiology/psychiatry, she had begun to realize how important this history was in understanding the development of a world’s telepaths through general and detailed analysis. 

“Before I answer, I would like to alert you to the fact that I have taken the recent incident regarding the return of the Starbird crew, actions of the Sogguth and the three viopaths who were on Earth, and incorporated these elements into my notes,” Kartika said.

“And so you may,” Timon replied.

“As is common knowledge, the Kulthan utilized the Earth for their civilization, initiating telepathic dampening fields as a way to prevent telepaths from breaking out. It has always been assumed that had they not come to this planet, Earth would’ve already had been a fully developed world by now. The recently acquired knowledge of the Starbird crew’s time in Earth’s past of 10,000 years prior, suggests that the Kulthan enhanced their dampening field with the added usage of barlumin, which was in abundance on Earth back then; and as recently as a few years ago resulting in the usage of currently utilized, government sanctioned weapons which contain this radiation. It is my conclusion that the combination of these specific, Kulthan defensive measures helped delay the emergence of telepaths on Earth for well over 10,000 years to this present day. To continue with this line of recently attained knowledge from the past as well as the average amount of telepaths to breakout since the early 1970’s of one to two telepaths a year, I can confidently state it would take at least a century for the planet Earth to be completely telepathically developed.”

Kartika shuffled a few papers to get to the recent notes she had written by interviewing the crew of the Starbird, of which her son was a part of. 

“However, the recent activity with the Sogguth and viopaths have potentially changed this development timeline. The Starbird AI computer named Staarla, has come with a hypothesis, that the strong psychic viopathic imprint enhanced by the Sogguth Crystal of the killed viopaths, along with the telepathic psychic imprint as equally strengthened by the time pyramid, will speed up this process. This AI’s belief is that a Great Breakout could happen within the next 20 years, instead of the scientifically projected 50 to 75 years. Until properly scientifically investigated, this can only be filed as under ‘Research Pending’,” Kartika explained.

Dr. Timon stroked his trimmed, darkened goatee under his chin, “So this viopath imprint, is there any reason to believe that this could lead to the development of more viopaths?”

“It has been established through official Federation medical documents that for the past 100,000 years, viopaths have been the extremely rare result of an unusual type of breakout. Theories have abounded about damaged chromosomes, radiation, and scientifically forced manipulation of DNA as the reason for the emergence of viopaths. Unfortunately, none of these hypotheses have ever been brought to a scientific conclusion due to the destruction of information within the Federation Main Medical Storage Facility from over 90,000 years ago when viopaths were plentiful. The lack of captured viopaths combined with their extreme rareness for these past 90,000 years has truly hampered the Federation’s medical researchers to figure out the motivations of these unique type of telepaths; whose violent nature prompts them to involuntarily eliminate themselves when in extended and close proximity with another viopath, resulting in their brain neurals, which correspond with their psychic abilities, being completely burned out, making research through medical autopsies impossible.”

Kartika didn’t need to reference her notes for this response. Since her son had almost been killed by two viopaths before joining Overmind, she had promised herself that she would find out all she could about these dark types of telepaths. 

“And what are the current reasons for these inabilities to gather data on this specific type of telepath?” Dr. Timon asked.

“The viopath cannot work within the confines of a purposeful closed containment or within the close vicinity of other viopaths; however, this theory has since been disproven due to the recent events of the viopath/Sogguth Incident.”

“Explain,” Dr. Timon said.

Kartika continued, “This Sogguth entity was able to control and allow the viopaths to work within close proximity with each other with the utilization of the Sogguth Crystal. This red crystal was able to infuse this Sogguth entity’s psychic influence to telepathically and physiologically, prevent their viopathic minds to involuntarily merge. This is the first evidence, so far, of viopaths working together this intimately without their instinctual forces of fighting or terminating themselves being a threat to them.”

Timon was thoughtful, “Have you found out anything else about this Sogguth?”

“Nothing that already hasn’t been put in the official Federation Earth file by John Dixon, the leader of Earth’s telepaths from a couple years back. To focus on your prior question regarding the potential emergence of viopaths on Earth, I do not believe the Sogguth Crystal-induced, viopathic imprints will have any adverse effect. Evidence throughout the galaxy has consistently proven that viopaths will emerge anywhere at any time, and it is not a perquisite to have any outside influence affect their emergence or development. No Dr. Timon, there will not be any more, or any less viopaths developing on Earth,” Kartika stated confidently.

“So, the odds of this happening have not changed and the probabilities of any viopaths developing are the same as with any other planet in the Federation,” Timon stated.

“This is correct,” Kartika agreed.

“And the rate of telepaths developing on your world now?” Timon asked.

“If Staarla’s hypothesis is true, then instead of one telepath developing a year, the Earth could conceivably develop about half a dozen to as many as a dozen on average every year. But again, only if these induced psychic imprints have speeded up this process. We will not know until we’re able to attain breakouts for the next couple years to correlate this hypothesis,” Kartika explained. 

Kartika noticed that Dr. Timon paused in his questions for a few seconds, as if contemplating how the next one would affect her.

“Ms. Wilson, you have shown a substantial intellectual initiative to attain as much knowledge about the psychology and physiology of the variety of telepaths residing in our Federation borders. Tell me, what were your motivations?”

Kartika had expected there would be questions of a personal nature involved in her Celebration of Knowledge. Particularly with the type of career she was going into which could potentially involve telepaths of a variety of species, she would be expected to conduct herself in a proper manner beholden of her important job status.

“My son, Kenny, at the age of eleven years, was the youngest telepath to breakout on Earth. He wasn’t even a teenager yet so his emergence was hard mentally and physically on him for the next year or so. While I appreciated John and Ambassador Carol in assuring he could safely develop his special powers in a controlled environment, I always felt that the only thing I could do to keep him safe was to have John ensure me that Kenny would not go on such dangerous conflicts, such as the ones he went on after the breakout of their friend Stephen Jameson and Warren Gray. He was involved in the most life-threatening events involving kidnapping, using his healing powers to such an extreme that he almost died himself while saving John and Stephen, almost getting killed when they rescued Ambassador Carol’s sister from the Frakth, being under the influence of viopaths, and going back in time to rescue said viopath. And all of these events happened within a timeframe of seven months. To be honest, I felt it was safer for Kenny to accept a position as a Federation Ambassador, a diplomat which would involve more saner discussion of issues and conflict through the usage of vocal strategy. Because I was not a telepath, I took advantage to understand all I could about the biology and mental processes of the telepath. I believed if I could not become one, I could study everything I could to enable myself to be of more assistance to my son. I will not apologize for this; Kenny and Aisha are everything to me, and if Aisha develops into a telepath, I will be able to help her every step of the way.”

Dr. Timon was silent for a while, appreciating Kartika’s truthful response. 

“Ms. Wilson, I would like to thank you for your candor and honest reply to a question which I am very certain, was quite personal. I will remind you that you are not required to answer enquiries if you believe that they delve too much into your private life”

“I do understand Dr. Timon Mosta. However, the position of any Federation physician is to be as approachable as one can be, whether as a telepath or non-telepath. I will need my patients to be comfortable with me when they are requested and required to answer questions which they might perceive as invasive. I know you feel the same way about this, as you have gone through this trial as well,” Kartika said firmly without an ounce of irony.

“Very good,” Dr. Timon said. “How about you continue with the breakout concepts which we have begun with so far, regarding telepaths, viopaths and advanced telepaths.”

Kartika began, “I’ve explained all I’ve said about the standard telepath and how they breakout. Wait, the one thing I hadn’t brought up is that the level of intensity of any breakout with a standard and advanced telepath is generally gender specific; the female telepath is usually more intense than the male. This is brought about due to the more developed physiological features of the adolescent female, which usually starts earlier than the male. Also, the emotional development of the female is generally more advanced than the male, allowing the female to be empathically more receptive to other individuals, allowing the female mind to telepathically touch more minds while emerging with their special powers. This is also true of female advanced telepaths also.” 

“Any differences or similarities of the breakout between standard telepaths and ATPs?” Dr. Timon asked.

“ATPs will have two breakouts. The initial breakout results in having attained the same types of abilities that the standard telepath has. However; their abilities continue to increase for the next two months until their second and final breakout…or metamorphosis as is the common term used to describe it. The reason for the two-month delay is because for some reason, the ATP body is preparing its physiological self and mind to endure the psychic connection it will have with hyperspace. The extra abilities these ATPs acquire through their purposeful usage of the elements of hyperspace involve time travel, phasing, invisibility, and voluntary stopovers in hyperspace itself,” Kartika explained.

“And elucidate how these abilities work in tandem with hyperspace,” Dr. Timon demanded.

“The elements of hyperspace have been utilized for time travel for as long as anyone can remember. Because of the ATP affinity for hyperspace, for a limited time of approximately three minutes, an ATP can travel forward or backward in time without the use of a time disc. When an ATP jaunts like this, it expends a significant amount of energy from the psychic mind and physiological body. Phasing and invisibility are their most dangerous powers, as they are literally taking the physical elements of hyperspace and putting them within themselves outside of hyperspace. When individuals are trapped in hyperspace without an AE suit, their molecules will prompt their bodies to physiologically dissipate if they are not alert and awake. The ATP must be in complete and full alert of their senses utilizing these abilities or they will dissipate even though they are outside of hyperspace. Also, the ability to stopover in hyperspace is another ability they have, which they usually utilize when traveling through time,” Kartika explained.

“Why are stopovers in hyperspace more dangerous to ATPs than to standard telepaths who are trapped without an AE suit?” Dr. Timon asked.

“Because the ATP is so attuned physiologically and psychically with hyperspace while in that environment, their bodies and minds could conceivably become one with it. It the main reason why they are naturally limited to three minutes travel forward or back in time,” Kartika said.

“Excellent Kartika. Are there anything else about an ATPs abilities which are similar or different from the standard telepath?” Dr. Timon asked.

“Only that their special powers are significantly stronger than the standard telepath,” Kartika responded.

“Anything about viopaths besides what we’ve already discussed?” Dr. Timon asked.

Kartika shook her head thoughtfully, “All I can add is that their jaunting ability is of a substantial lower level than the standard telepath, they are superb technopaths, and they can read the minds of their antagonist via the emotional reaction they subject their prey to. And because they are so inept at reading minds, they are able to delve deep into the psychological mind of their enemy, controlling them through fear or defeating them through psychological warfare of terror. However, it wasn’t until six years ago, that there was finally a developed theory as to how viopaths broke out.”

“Explain,” Dr. Timon said. 

Dr. Timon regarded how Kartika seemed to slightly tense whenever she was to talk about a viopath.

“Warren Gray of the ATP Squad has the genetic disposition of a telepath and a viopath. After his initial breakout, Warren’s aggressive utilization continued unbated and increased over the coming weeks. When he was forced to go through his metamorphosis due to Damian’s interference, it was documented that his breakout was of the most extreme, and violent change so far recorded. His teleportation abilities were phenomenal, enabling him to jaunt as far as San Francisco from England at one point. His telepathy and telekinesis were breaking out in a substantially barely controllable violent nature. His emotional and psychological inhibitions were almost absent due to his forced, continued use of his abilities,” Kartika described.

“Do you think this is a standard breakout for a viopath?” Dr. Timon asked.

“I honestly couldn’t say. Both Damian and Warren were advanced viopaths, or AVPs. With Warren having the genetic disposition of both ATPs and AVPs, I honestly could not say for certain about the standard breakout of a viopath without having to utilize how the telepathic disposition affected it. However, the hypothesis was a start, but got halted due to Warren’s unavailability these past three years. However, I’m personally certain it runs along a similar path. I’m sure you agree,” Kartika said.

Dr. Timon observed Kartika and noticed through her tone and slight physical anxiety that there was more to her fear regarding Warren. He suspected it had to do with how close her son was with the young adult since coming back from their time-travel odyssey of three years. It was time to change the subject, for now.

“Indeed, I can when I’ve had time to investigate what has been written so far,” Dr. Timon reminded her. “Regardless, well-spoken Ms. Wilson. Your knowledge on various breakouts is exemplary. Now I have a new question which I have brought up out of curiosity, to enable me to see how well-rounded your knowledge is. As you know, upon occasion, we have Federation Agents accompany Time Guardians on missions. Most of these missions are usually on an as-needed basis. I am sure you have encountered our Time Guardian Representative on occasion and I am sure you have noticed he is quite young looking. Indeed, he might look like he is still in his late teens or early adulthood. My question to you is why is this?”

“Most of any Time Guardians’ biological functions are similar in that their telomeres are strongly receptive to the effects of time travel. Biologically speaking, telomeres will typically shorten as one continues to be alive, causing the usual aging process to proceed normally. Because of a Time Guardian’s continued usage of traveling in the time lanes, the telomeres will become extended through time stimulation, resulting in the slowing of the aging process. This is why some Time Guardians, who look like they are 16 years of age, could actually be 100’s of years old,” Kartika explained.

“Excellent clarification of why a Time Guardian is able to maintain such a youthful appearance Ms. Wilson,” Dr. Timon said as he was thoughtfully getting ready for the next question of the Celebration of Knowledge. “We left off with the potential of developing viopaths and telepaths on Earth, and breakouts, so now I want to turn the discussion toward the more psychological aspects of telepaths and how they relate to viopaths and advanced telepaths; in particular, your knowledge of aggression utilization in each type of telepath.”

Kartika started without hesitation, “Aggression utilization is explained as the level a telepath uses to physically and emotionally resolve conflict; based on their environment, current usage of special powers, and psychological stages. Levels for advanced telepaths and viopaths are pretty much established as having more aggressive inclinations then the standard telepath. Viopaths have been well documented as having severe aggressive tendencies, usually demonstrated by their fierce usage of telekinesis and their psychological warfare utilized by their telepathy. Their usage of fear-based terror on their enemies is also well documented. As of this time, it is still unknown as to why their mode of operation is along these violent leanings; our only information being that their prime barrier against killing is at a much lower level or totally non-existent. Again, it was hoped that the bodies of the three viopaths of our most recent altercation would finally reveal answers about this psychological condition, but again, their neural pathways were burned beyond recognition, leaving us in the dark as to their biological motivations.” 

Timon paused Kartika with a raised hand, “There has been discussion for the past year of allowing a few physicians and psychiatrists to exchange dialog with the contained viopath Garth on the planet Fenoci 3.”

Kartika was a bit shocked at this new information that Dr. Timon Mosta had just revealed to her. However, outwardly, she showed no emotion and adapted with it.

“Then I look forward to meeting this viopath later on this year,” Kartika said frankly.

Kartika noticed a slight emotional change in Dr. Timon’s features; however, he then resumed his normal tolerant personality.

“I actually had in mind that once the crew of the Starbird had amble time for rest with their leave of absence, that you would want to interview Warren Gray. I understand you were scheduled to have a discussion with him three years back but the incident with Peter and the rogue Time Guardian put those plans on extended hold,” the Federation physician stated. 

“I look forward to the day, Dr. Timon,” Kartika stiffly replied.

The Federation physician was momentarily silent and then bade Kartika to continue.

“Advanced telepaths lean more toward the standard telepath ways of resolving conflict. However, due to their increased levels of their special powers, the aggression utilization is still used throughout many instances. The advanced telepath maintains the Prime Barrier much like their standard telepathic brethren; they cannot kill purposely. As with the viopaths, thankfully ATP emergence is also quite rare, making up less than 1 percent of the total population of the Federation.”

Kartika continued, “The standard telepath’s aggressive utilization is also contingent upon environment and types of usage their abilities are applied for. When the telepath first breaks out, the majority of their aggressive tendencies are lowered. The individual levels of aggressive ambiguity start when the telepath continues to use their aggressive utilization to continue the work they had done prior to breaking out; and this is not limited to physical aggression, as this can also apply to emotional aggression as well. Patricia Conway of Earth, Agent of the Galactic Police had been working for the British government for a number of years; on the cusp of breaking out, she could not fully receive her special powers due to the mentally aggressive environment she had worked in. She was able to hold off breaking out for years because of her forced psychological and emotional aggression. It was only through the physical and emotional intervention of seeing, whom she felt were her friends being in danger, that she was able to fully accept her emergence of her abilities. Even now, compared to John and the other Tomorrow People on Earth, she is still able to maintain a strong connection with her aggressive utilization, which most Federation Agents are able to maintain due to the more active work they perform. I bring another controlled example of this concept directly from the recently returned Starbird crew. Now granted, three of the individuals are some form of advanced telepath and viopath; however, both Ambassador Carol and Ambassador Kenny have retained their aggressive utilizations. Indeed, their levels have increased since they brokeout and have never been higher, and they are on a par with many seasoned Federation Agents who have to maintain that specific level of aggressiveness to conduct their work. Not only could this be because of their continued presence within the physical vicinity of advanced telepaths for the past year, but because they had to fight for survival; they had no choice but to continue to apply aggressive tactics to stay alive.” 

Dr. Timon continued to be impressed by Kartika’s knowledge, nodding his head in approval, “Continue.”

“Stephen Jameson and Tyso Boswell of Earth. Only recently they have been given a clean bill of health by Federation physicians regarding the synthetic virus employed by Garth on them three years ago. Because of how the virus worked, any type of extended or aggressive physical or emotional activity would have eventually taken away their special powers, killing them in the process. The type of life they had to live while slowly expunging the virus from their biological systems brought their aggressive utilization to a very low level. I had an interview with Tyso a few weeks ago and I recorded his concerns regarding his return to Earth and seeing his family, as he did not believe he could ever poach with his father again because of how low his levels were,” Kartika stated.

“Poaching? What is poaching?” Dr. Timon asked.

“It’s a term used on Earth which means illegal hunting of prey. Tyso would accompany his father often to acquire meat for their family,” Kartika said.

“Ah, I see. This brings me to another question; was Tyso able to kill these creatures and why are some telepaths able to hunt while others cannot?” Dr. Timon asked.

“What I’ve read and observed is this depends mainly on the telepath’s prior life before the emergence of their special powers. Tyso comes from a family wherein they have to struggle to financially stay afloat and to keep a proper amount of food available for their family. With Tyso, it was also emotional, as he was always struggling for a closer relationship with his abusive father. This strong emotional struggling, combined with taking care of his family in such extreme circumstances had enabled for Tyso to kill lower intelligence creatures such as deer and chickens,” Kartika stated.

“I believe there are other creatures on Earth whom he would still not be able to kill?” Dr. Timon asked.

Kartika nodded, “Tyso could still not kill creatures which have a unique family-based bond within their natural genetics, such as household or wild dogs, or any creature in the dog family, other land-based life such as elephants, big cats, apes, and monkeys; also, certain aquatic life such as dolphins and whales would also be off-limits. Again, Tyso is a rare telepath who can…..or could, kill lower intelligent creatures to survive due his unique and prior physical and emotional environment.”

“Excellent research Kartika. Yes, this is a rare…talent, that some telepaths have and can utilize. Do you believe Tyso will be able to bring his aggressive utilization up to his prior levels?” Timon asked.

“Unknown. Usually the prime barrier would be enabled stronger when an incident of this nature occurs to a telepath such as Tyso. Some telepaths, usually Federation Agents or Police can bring them up to par, due to their continued usage of aggression for their job, but most telepaths who aren’t in such active environments as the aforementioned telepaths I have stated, usually cannot. Considering that the Earth is barely starting to develop telepaths, it will be interesting to see if nature will allow Tyso to access his aggressive utilization at all to help ensure the survival of telepaths on Earth,” Kartika explained.

“Yes, it will be of great interest to see. Because of the extremely limited telepathic society which is on Earth now, it’s possible that Tyso could have a higher than average chance of attaining this,” Dr. Timon stated thoughtfully. 

Kartika continued, “Generally speaking within the early beginnings of the emergent telepath, the usage of aggression, while changed to a drastically lowered level, can still be utilized by the telepath for a certain amount of time. As the telepathic society as a whole continues to expand, this aggressive utilization begins to fade away altogether on average within the first one hundred years. Where Earth’s telepaths are now, given this stage of their development, this is within acceptable ranges of societal telepathic aggressiveness, as they have only just started to emerge in the past ten years.”

Dr. Timon nodded, a pleased look on his features, “Excellent Ms. Wilson. You have a firm grasp of the aggressive utilization of the telepaths and how it relates to the viopath and advanced telepath. Is there anything else you want to bring forward before we delve into the next topic of your Celebration of Knowledge?”

“My theory about aggressive utilization is that the majority of the Galactic Trig no longer have this aspect within their personality. Many representatives of the Galactic Trig are from societies which have been telepathic for hundreds of centuries. This can explain why they have been so unwilling to help closed worlds and to perform their jobs the way they should for a number of centuries now. My suggestion is to replace many of them with younger telepathic species whose civilizations have recently completed their telepathic development. Younger telepathic races which can still include this aggressive utilization option when dealing with incidents and conflict which need a more active way of resolution, which invariably continue to reside within the Federation borders. Of course, this is just my theory,” Kartika said. 

Dr. Timon was almost physically taken aback by the Earth woman’s frank conclusion to this specific hypothesis. However, this was the type of doctor the Federation needed; one who wasn’t afraid to speak their mind to attain the logical conclusion. 

“Fascinating, I look forward to hearing more about the results of this hypothesis soon,” Timon said. 

“As do I Dr. Timon,” Kartika said.

“I have one last question, and again, it is of a personal nature; but one that is relevant to the type of job you will be performing. When I refer to the viopath Damian, what is the first words or image which comes to your mind?” Timon asked.

“Evil, manipulative, violent, extremely dangerous,” Kartika said.

“Dominic and Garth,” Timon said.

“Psychotic, violent,” Kartika said.

“Warren,” Timon said.

“Angry, violent, manipulative, calculating, extremely dangerous,” Kartika said.

“Yes, true about all of them; however, what I’ve noticed from the earlier part of our current discussion and past discussions, is that you don’t look upon them as unique from one another, in fact, unless I speak of them by name, you will only refer to them as a viopath, even though Warren has the genetic traits of a telepath also,” Timon stated.

“There is nothing unique about them except for their capacity to kill without hesitation,” Kartika unhesitatingly stated.

“Yes, this is what the Federation has experienced and observed of each contact with viopaths. However, we now have the advantage to engage in conversation with them. Conversation which I believe will help us figure out their physiological, psychic, and emotional motivations,” Dr. Timon said.

“Two of these viopaths almost killed my son, as well as put others in danger. The Federation has always had a bias against viopaths. Maybe not publicly but behind closed doors. Why the change?” Kartika stated frankly.

Dr. Timon nodded his head in affirmation, “This is true, however, for one: we are living with a few viopaths now, and while these two are under the Federation’s protection, we are and should be able to connect with them in the best way possible; also, as a medical practitioner, you always have to put away your bias, as you are in the job of healing and medical investigation. This is a job to not be taken lightly, as I am sure you are very much aware.”

“Are you saying we should get along with them?” Kartika struggled to keep her rising vocal tone in check.

Dr. Timon choose his words precisely, “I am saying that we should gain knowledge from them, to understand why they are the way they are, to make an intellectual connection with them. Whether or not that pertains to a personal connection; well, I believe that type of connection will work itself out through mutual respect and at the very least, a tolerance to recognize those differences of each other. That doesn’t mean you act from a preconceived ignorance or in a state that you feel the viopath would want you to act, but to be authentic to yourself while scientifically investigating along professional levels. This is what medically investigative knowledge is all about; to put away as much personal bias as possible and to get to the root of the truth, whether we personally agree with it or not.”

The reaction Dr. Timon observed from his medical candidate was not entirely unexpected.

“Lose your prejudice Kartika. Oh, I know. Such ironic words to an individual who has received such prejudice due the color of her skin from her fellow Earthers herself. As with you, we of the Federation will also have to do much better with our own prejudices regarding non-telepathic worlds, viopaths, and advanced telepaths. And the way to do this is to attain and provide as much knowledge about these types of individuals; and to limit blind assumptions and fearful ignorance,” Dr. Timon said.

Kartika nodded thoughtfully, “You’ve given me a lot to think about and contemplate Dr. Timon. I shall reflect on what you’ve said and take into consideration the potential consequences if changes are not made from within myself. Until then, I shall review my weaknesses for our next meeting.”

“How so? You’ve passed through your final Celebration of Knowledge,” Dr. Timon stated simply.

Kartika could feel the shocked expression on her facial features and her inner being.

“You’ve passed,” Dr. Timon reiterated.

“I don’t understand,” Kartika said as confusion began to rise. “I still have strong biases against Garth, Warren, and the Federation-changed attitude towards viopaths.”

Timon nodded in agreement, “Biases yes, everyone will have biases to some degree. However, it is your statement and belief that you are to continually better yourself to keep those biases from developing stronger, and to find a solution to these biases which can threaten even the most stable of societies, which convinces me that you will perform your Federation duties to their highest.”

“So, I have made it,” Kartika said softly.

Dr. Timon rose from his chair and walked quietly toward her. He stopped a few feet in front of her and raised his hand, a congratulatory motion which he was sure was practiced on Earth. 

“Congratulations…..Dr. Kartika Wilson, Mother of Ambassador Kenny Wilson.”

Dr. Kartika stood to take his hand and shook it with increasing confidence and pride. She finally allowed herself to smile and think back proudly of her accomplishments to having finally attained this specific life goal she had worked for since she was a little girl. 

“I believe this calls for a celebratory toast,” Dr. Timon stated as he headed to the nearby table with drinks on them.

As Dr. Timon was pouring a non-alcoholic blue liquid into a glass, Dr. Kartika couldn’t help but think back on the argument Dr. Timon had discussed regarding the viopaths Garth and Warren. Kartika had understood this scientific method concept Dr. Timon was describing since she was a young girl. She had always been an inquisitive skeptic, only believing things she could touch and feel, as well as finding it’s conclusion based on theory, experimentation, and results. Still, she couldn’t help but feel that she still had something to prove to this man. She decided to ask a type of question she hadn’t asked of him so far.

“So, a personal question for you Dr. Timon, if I may?” Kartika asked.

“By all means. This is your right and privilege, Dr. Kartika,” Dr. Timon said as he handed her a drink.

“Do you believe the Earth has what it takes to contribute significantly to the Federation’s work?”

“My clone brothers Timus and Tikno have had a developing fondness for you Earthers for the past few years now. Personally, I believe the citizens of your planet will make fine additions to the Federation after you have all developed into a society of telepaths; however, and I base this theory on official facts and observations: I do not believe you will make it,” Timon said.

Kartika was surprised by his blunt response. 

Dr. Timon continued, “In the past six years, your planet has seen off-worlder visitation activity increase substantially since your early emergence of telepaths. Indeed, there has not been one year in which in some fashion your planet has been threatened with destruction or invasion. Also, you will have not one but two advanced telepaths residing on your planet, three if this Autumn Harvest Moon elects to accompany your friends back to Earth. And with one being partially viopathic, I honestly could not say how this will resolve itself. The governments of your Earth are much like the Thargons. And while I do not doubt they have the gumption and drive to eventually take their people to the stars, I feel that they would not hesitate to eliminate that which they are fearful of: this includes off-worlders and your own telepaths. I feel they could be a threat to our Federation much like the Thargons have been, viopaths, and the few other non-allied spacefaring civilizations we’ve had contact with. However, I am not of the political persuasion here, I only can tell you my opinions based my job as a research physician.”

Dr. Kartika nodded as she took a sip from her glass. The liquid was unknown to her in name, but it had a cooling affect within her insides.

Dr. Timon added, “I believe the Tomorrow People have strength of character on multiple levels due to these various conflicts they’ve had to face so far, and I believe they could lead the Earth to become an effectual and highly influential member of the Federation. It will be a challenging time and medically speaking, some unique opportunities in emerging telepathic development.”

Dr. Kartika regarded her colleague with a wary eye, “If I didn’t know better, I would think that you expect me to be at the forefront of these opportunities.”

“You are in charge of your own destiny through knowledge, Dr. Kartika. All I can do is show the way to paths which might be of interest to you,” Dr. Timon said.

“So I see,” Dr. Kartika replied, a hint of skepticism in her voice as she glanced at him. 

“There has been a rumor that the Starbird crew will be taking a trip to the original homeworld of Autumn’s people,” Timon said, attempting to change the subject.

“I’m beginning to think it’s more than rumor Dr. Timon. There is a…..significant bond with these individuals which seems to go beyond the normal telepathic connections which naturally occur within a telepathic society. I wouldn’t state this so strongly but the fact that they have postponed their vacations with their immediate families and close friends prompting another reason for their extended medical quarantine has been personally disconcerting. Still, the better to investigate their psychological and psychic stability,” Dr. Kartika said with concerned uncertainty.

“They have been through a most extraordinary situation Dr. Kartika; living within a closed time period of any world will have some type of psychological effects on an individual. Extended medical quarantine of this nature is rare, but typical in instances with a group as numerous as they are,” Timon replied.

“The issue I’ve been having is that they all would’ve gone even if Autumn hadn’t said their extended families could accompany them,” Dr. Kartika said, slightly perturbed at the memory of her conversation with her son, Kenny.

Dr. Timon turned to the slightly distressed mother, “You are and will continue to be an important woman in Ambassador Kenny’s life. Just give him time.”

Dr. Kartika faced her associate, “Dr. Timon, my son is displaying signs of…..sadness and mourning. But he will not confide in me what it’s about, and his friends have remained steadfastly silent on the matter. There is some kind of connection with him and this Autumn person which I’m not at all comfortable with.”

“Then accompanying them with your daughter Aisha will be of great benefit to your family,” Dr. Timon reiterated, gently putting a supportive hand on her shoulder; a reassuringly, paternal smile on his features, prompting an involuntary smile to come from her.

“Will you be coming to the celebration?” Kartika said.

“Unfortunately, I will not. I’ll be finishing the final touches of the research paperwork regarding Garth,” Dr. Timon said.

Dr. Kartika nodded knowingly, “Then you’re to be one of the first physicians to establish a tentative discussion with the viopath.”

“I shall. Besides, you wouldn’t want me around anyhow. Enjoy your vacation, your graded studies are done, doctor. However, do give my regards to my clone brothers TIM, Timus, and Tikno. It has been far too long since I’ve enjoyed the pleasure of their company,” Dr. Timon said.

“I shall doctor,” Dr. Kartika sincerely said.

Dr. Timon took an extended look at his newly-minted doctor and former student, “I expect great things to come from you…..Doctor Kartika Wilson.”

And with that last sentence, the clone-brother of TIM went on his way to his other responsibilities, leaving Dr. Kartika alone in the medical hallway to contemplate her attainment of her life’s goal, her almost reunited family, and strategies to counteract her professional biases. 

I haven’t even had the chance to hold my son in my arms yet. But in a couple days I will and we will finally be officially together again.

Dr. Kartika Wilson proceeded to go through the glass doors of the medical wing to reconnect with her son, whom she was sure would be very proud and happy that she had attained her life’s goal. 

 

The End


End file.
